Inuppe
| affiliation = Thriller Bark | occupation = Wild Zombie | epithet = | jva = Hiroaki Hirata }} InuppeOne Piece Manga - Vol. 48 Characters summary, Inuppe's name revealed. was a zombie penguin who had Sanji's shadow due to Moriah's Kage Kage no Mi powers. Appearance Inuppe is a wild zombie with a stitched up penguin body that has a bull dog's face sewed to its body. His facial features include his left eye shut closed, reminiscent of how its shadow's original owner never had his left seen (at least until the timeskip). It appears to be wearing a beach ball-style hat above its head and a bow tie on his chest. He has dog ears, but they are black like penguin feathers. He has short flippers and tiny penguin feet. Personality Inuppe had the same personality and attributes as Sanji (even having his left eye closed, which is the eye Sanji generally hides with his hair). He later became more appropriate for a Thriller Bark zombie, following the orders of his assigned master without question (in his case, Perona, and then later Hogback), evident when he overwhelmed Nico Robin in an unseen fight (at least in the manga) - something that the real Sanji would never have done. Still, he appeared to still retain the latter's dislike for Zoro. This extended to Zoro's shadow, which was housed in Jigoro and proved to be their undoing, making the two zombies take each other out. Abilities and Powers Unfortunately, since Sanji's wanted poster does not look like Sanji, Moriah and his minions took Sanji's identity for granted. They even mistook him as having no bounty at all. As a result, Sanji's shadow was not given a strong zombie body and as a counterpart was not included in the zombie general ranks, his combat abilities though were praised by other zombies to be on par. He uses Sanji's fighting style, and despite the fact that his body probably limits the effectiveness of the borrowed strength from the latter, Inuppe was still powerful enough to soundly best both Chopper and Robin, especially considering that both Straw Hats in question were skilled Devil Fruit users, though this is debatable, since he attacked the Straw Hats while in tandem with Jigoro at the time. History Upon seeing Nami in danger, he deliberately stopped the other zombie animals from harming her. He stated that even if it would disobey his master, he would not allow a woman to be harmed. His strength in defending Nami from the other zombie animals was apparently so great that they started to compare him with the Zombie Generals. The newcomer, despite his efforts, was defeated by Absalom. Later, he became more obedient. He was able to hold down Nico Robin and Tony Tony Chopper, while being helped by Jigoro. Even though no ego was left, he still could not get along with Jigoro, who had Zoro's shadow. They got in a fight over orders. Hogback unintentionally ordered both to jump out of the building, which they both did. After having jumped off the building, Sanji's shadow was later taken out of Inuppe and absorbed by Moriah along with the other shadows he implanted in his zombie minions. References External Links * Penguin - Wikipedia article about penguins. * Bulldog - Wikipedia article about bulldogs. Site Navigation it:Inuppe fr:Inuppe Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Zombies Category:Thriller Bark Saga Antagonists